


I'm In

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Dean Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sweet, dean pregnancy, reader pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you discover that you’re pregnant, you can’t help but worry how things will work out. How will Dean react? How can you as a hunter give your baby the life they deserve? There must be a way to do things right, and maybe Dean has found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A small little Dean fic; I’ve been obsessed with domestic Dean lately, so here we are. One of my less in depth ones, but I still hope you enjoy! This might as well be my catchphrase at this point but, FEEDBACK IS ADORED! Don’t hesitate to let me know what you think!
> 
> ***Also, I’d just like to say that I’m hugely pro-choice, I just created a character who that wasn’t a good option for. If that is what is best for anyone else, I 100% support that.

You sat at the bunker’s large wooden table, taking a swig of your drink and mulling over your mistakes. They were mistakes, no matter how good they felt. Those nights with Dean, long and sweet and passionate, you’d never experienced anything quite like it. Dean seemed to savor every little detail of being intimate; his harsh exterior faded away to a deeply tender man. You hoped that the façade could fade away in your latest situation, that he would soften and be kind in your moment of turmoil. The topic affected both of you, but that wasn’t really the problem. Dean and you were hunters, what you’d done could be considered a sin. You weren’t just stressing out each other; you were bringing in another innocent kid into the hunting lifestyle.

           No matter how hard anyone tries to get away from hunting, it never quite works, and that goes for anyone that hunters even _touch_. You knew that, and you knew Dean knew that. Dean knew first-hand, dead friends piling up throughout the years and all. You were dragged into the job by buddying up with the Winchesters; wrong place wrong time type of thing. It, easily, was one of the worst things that had ever happened to you, all except for the boys. Your stomach churned.

Already you felt your heart strings tug; a little _person_ developing and growing inside you. That’s _insane_. The baby probably hadn’t even been formed at that point, yet your heart already dropped at the idea of them not existing. Was losing them really much worse than birthing them into the “family business” as Dean called it? You couldn’t decide what the best thing to do was; keep the baby as you so wanted to and raise them half-assed in the bunker so they could live the shitty hunter life, or let them go, despite every instinct in your body turning away from that thought. Neither choice was great, but one felt more right than the other. As you pondered, you heard Dean’s heavy footsteps thump in, shocked to see you.

“What’re you doin’ up? It’s like five,” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. You shook your head, closing your eyes as you took another sip of tea. No more beer for you. You could feel the table shift as Dean sat across you, his hand reaching over to tap yours.

“Y/N,” Dean prompted, his voice softening. “What’s wrong, baby? Something that I can… fix?”

You inhaled sharply, eyes tearing up at his suggestion. “We should’ve been more careful,” you whispered.

“What? What’s going on, Y/N?” Dean’s voice became more firm, making you open your eyes to face him. It was just as much his doing as yours, after all. He looked entirely worried, lines forming across his forehead and his brows furrowing. Those lines were beginning to subtly show even when he wasn’t worried, years of hunting wearing Dean down faster than normal.

“We should’ve been more careful,” you repeated, louder. “What we did…it was selfish. And now we’re not going to be the only ones paying the consequences.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What did we do?” At this point, Dean’s voice was getting loud, his worry and frustration making his face redden.

“Pipe down,” you hissed. “I’m not ready for this to be a PSA for the whole bunker.”

Dean settled into his chair, his chin tilting up as he awaited answers. You could see the slight shake in his movement, fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I don’t even know how to go about saying this,” you sighed, running your hand through your hair. You began massaging your brow, hoping that the terrible throb would dissipate.

“We’ve been through a lot of shit,” Dean teased, trying to lighten the air. “There can’t be anything much worse than what we’ve dealt with already, right?”

“ **Um…** ” you stuttered. “ **Yeah, so I’m pregnant**.”

Dean was silent. You were silent. The silence felt heavy, heat crawling up and down your neck as you awaited a response. He just kept staring, subtle emotions flicking over his face and then disappearing just as quick, like a TV flipping through channels.

“I-I,” Dean began, his voice unsteady. “I thought you said we were safe?”

“ **No, I said we were safer, not safe.** I just started birth control this week, it’s not kicking in just yet. And we’ve been doing this _not safe_ for months,” you reasoned. Dean sat in the silence once more, completely dumbfounded. Slowly, he rose from his seat, making his way over to your side. He towered over your seated self, nerves making your hands shake. Gently, he pulled out your chair, and in a flash enveloped you up into the warmest bear hug you’d ever encountered. His face nuzzled into your neck, a gentle sniffling heard in your ear. He stroked your hair gently, swinging you around as the hug had you off your feet. After quite a while, he ever-so-gently set you on your feet once more, his hands quickly going to hold your face.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” Dean’s eyes were watery, a joyous expression on his face. You were taken aback.

“You’re not upset?” you asked, putting your hand over his.

“Babygirl,” Dean laughed. “ _No_. We’re gonna have a family.”

“Dean, we’re hunters. Our baby will inevitably be a _hunter_.”

“Sam did it, he got away. If I hadn’t dragged him back in… We can do it. Let’s get married, the white picket fence, maybe a dog or two. Let’s live that life.” He was practically bouncing with excitement, reality totally not checking in.

“Since when are you Mr. Family Man? Dean, _no one_ gets away, you know that.” Dean shook his head.

“C’mon Y/N,” he said. “Isn’t it the best option? Isn’t it the _only_ option? Listen, it’s gonna be hard. Hell, it’ll be damn near impossible. But we’re gonna do it, and we’re gonna do it together.”

You furrowed your brows, one hand rubbing your stomach, unsure. You looked into those eyes, imagining it. You and Dean in some polished neighborhood, a pretty little ring on your finger. He would mow the lawn and you would take out the trash. You’d wash the dishes, he’d dry them. You’d take turns whenever the baby wailed in the middle of the night. You and Dean, happy and living as if you were blissfully ignorant like everyone else. It was a damn good thought.

“You in?” he asked after a moment, eyes earnest. He was ready, willing to drop it all. You looked at him lovingly, a smile growing on your face.

“I’m in.”

For better, or for worse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/147832368723/im-in


End file.
